unexpected love
by Phoebenewman69
Summary: this is my first attempt at fan fiction writing and a fan fiction so any comments would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Connie has just waved goodbye to grace as she just left to go live with her dad in America;

Connie came in after saying her goodbyes to grace and she head straight for her office, she needed a few moments alone so she could work out what she was going to do now her daughter had left, she sat down at her desk, her computer flashed up and all the photos her and grace had taken together flashed up, Connie started to cry silently so no one could hear her, her head was in her hands until someone knocked on the door she looked up adjusted her mascara and shouted 'come in'

it was Rita of all people Connie wanted to see now Rita was the last person.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news b..." Rita couldn't even finish her sentence before Connie interrupted

"look Rita I'm having a shit day as it and I really don't need you on my case, if you are as good at your job as you say you are then there shouldn't be a problem so whatever it is just sort it!" Connie said like she was about to explode

"okay Mrs. Beauchamp but don't blame me when the whole problem goes tits up because I did ask for your help" Rita said with a sarcastic tone as she ran out of the office to sort the problem

It was nearing the end of the shift and Connie hadn't left her office since she came back in from saying good bye to grace, Connie got all her stuff together and walked out her office, as she walked out the building she saw Rita sitting on a bench crying, Connie felt bad for what she said earlier, Connie approached the bench where Rita was sitting Rita looked up "you come to have another go?" Rita said with tears in her eyes preventing her to see properly

"no I have come to apologies, what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, as everyone probably knows grace left to live with her father in America today" Connie said wanting to cry

"apology excepted, you can sit down you know" Rita said with a little chuckle

"don't push it freeman, I was just starting to think you were decent" Connie said with a smug look on her face

"it really sucks about grace though and I know we don't always get on but..." Connie interrupted

"when have we ever got on" she smiled as she said it

"Beauchamp I'm being serious, if you ever need to talk you know where I am" Rita said smiling at Connie.

"I know Rita thank-you" Connie said with a smirk on her face after realizing she has one true friend with Rita freeman of all people.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita when home put the kettle on got in to her flannel pjs and sat on the sofa, trying to work out why she got a butterfly's every time she saw Connie, she came to the conclusion that she had some sort of feelings for her but she didn't know what kind, Connie got home poured a glass of wine and sat on her sofa wandering why Rita was being so nice to her after everything she had said to her.

the next day Rita's best friend Dixie could tell there was something wrong with her "what's up little one" Dixie said with a playful tone

"Dixie how could I have been so stupid?" her voice was shaking

"right Rita tell me everything for start to finish, why are you stupid?" Dixie said very concerned about her best friend

"I've done the worst thing me and you could ever imagine"

"now you're defiantly going to have to tell me"

" I've fallen for a straight girl, how could I be so stupid, and it being this person it is makes it 10 times worse"

"we have all done it, who is it can't be that bad surly"

"you'll laugh at me"

"probably now tell me"

there was something about dixies playful tone that made Rita relax

Rita hesitated and finally told Dixie "Connie Beauchamp..."

"RITA!" Dixie said with shock " Connie Beauchamp as in ice queen as in dragon lady as in your BOSS!"

"yes Dixie the ice queen, my boss, yes see STUPID" Rita said feeling like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time

Dixie started to get serious "look Rita we can't help who we fall for its not your fault, you just need to try and establish whether the feeling is mutual or one

sided, I know you to have been getting close so could it be like a close friend love or is it proper love when you just can't stop thing about her?"

"I know its proper love dix, I get butterflies when I hear her heals in the corridor and when someone say her name I can't help but smile, when I'm around her it feels like the world has stopped and it's just me and her, I know that she feels something for me but I'm not sure what" Rita said with tears filling her eyes

"awe babes look I know it hard I mean look at me always falling for the straight ones but I never do anything about it, you may have a shot with Mrs. Evil, you just have to give it a chance" Dixie's radio bleeped "look I'm going to have to go, I'll come over with pizza and ice-cream later and we can discuss this properly but in the time until them talk to her you never know!" Dixie said with a sympathetic face

"see you later" Rita started to perk up as she herd Connie's heals.

Connie was on a rampage she was in the worst mood Connie knew the only person that could make her feel better now was Rita but she didn't know how to ask because she started to feel things for Rita but she wasn't sure what and the only person she could talk to about something like this was Rita but she couldn't because she didn't

know how Rita felt and she didn't want to destroy their friendship, she decided that she needed to talk to someone there was only one other person that was around

that she could talk to Charlie...

Connie sat in her office wandering if she needed to tell anyone, she's didn't know what feelings they were so she didn't want to say anything if it turned out to be nothing, but at the same time they were playing on her mind and she couldn't think straight, she sat and thought for an hour and decided they were true feelings, Connie had only ever had 1 relationship with a girl before in college and it was the real thing until Connie told her parents, her parents pressured her into dumping her then she met graces father and had grace, she knew Rita was different and she wanted her but she needed to tell someone she called Charlie into her office

"Charlie…"

"what can I do you for?"

"can I have a word please?"

"sure" Charlie passed his files to Ethan and entered Connie's office

"Charlie" Connie started to cry "I've done the most unprofessional thing in this world"

"I thought you spoke about this stuff with your new bestie Rita" Charlie chuckled Connie just started to cry more

"aye aye what up now come on let it all out"

"Rita's the problem"

"what do you mean you two were close 10 minutes ago"

"no I don't mean our friendship I think I'm in love with her"

"oh erm… well… its cute…" Charlie hesitated

"NO! NO ITS NOT!" Connie screamed "it's so unprofessional, I'm Connie Beauchamp I'm the queen of professional, I can't be seen as going soft" Connie just sat there staring into space.

"look Connie we can't help who we fall for, it's not something we can control how do you know Rita isn't buzzing around now feeling the exacts same way? You just have to bite the bullet and tell her" Charlie said with an optimistic look on his face

"this is the first and last time in going to say this Charlie so don't get used to it, your right" Connie said with a slight smirk on her face

Charlie grabbed his chest "oh me did Connie Beauchamp just admit that someone else is right"

"stop pissing about, you've got patients to treat" Connie said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Connie walked out of her office with a hint of a smile on her face, Rita flew past, Connie had a defined smile then, Rita walked past this time saying hello, Connie really wanted to tell her then and their but she was at work she couldn't risk anyone over hearing so instead she asked Rita for a drink after work at Connie's place.

Connie left early so she could clean up at home and to make herself look amazing, Rita turned up at Connie's door Connie let Rita in, she poured them both a glass of wine, she walked over to the sofa were Rita was sitting Connie handed her the glass and sat down next to her, Rita knew there was something wrong with Connie, she always sat opposite her neve next too.

"can I ask you a really personal question Rita?"

"of course babe, anything!"

"when did you know you were first in love with a woman?"

"wow… ok... that must have been when she was all I could think about and I got butterflies whenever I heard her name and when I saw her my stomach sank, how come?"

Connie lent forward to put her glass down "SHIT" she whispered "I've always known I have been attracted to women but I've only ever been in love with 1 woman in my life but I think I have fallen for someone and it's a woman but I don't know how hard I have fallen and I really need to know, I want to do something about it but I don't know is she feels the same, and I don't want to make a twat out of myself if I make a move and she don't feel the same, I just don't know what to do"

"you need to establish her feelings just talk to her you have nothing to lose" Rita was heartbroken that Connie was in love with someone other than her, so she thought….

"I don't know if I can talk to her though, she's like my best mate and I can't ruin what we have if it's one sided"

"like I said you have nothing to lose"

"for god's sake Rita you're not getting this are you?"

"getting what, ok you've confused me now, please explain"

"it's you, you're the woman, you're the best mate, you're the one I'm in love with, you're the one I could lose" Connie said crying because she knew that Rita's face was not one who felt the same

"erm… ok… well… erm… you haven't lost me I can promise you, you've gained me" Rita said with a sweet smile

"gained? I don't get what you mean?"

"the past few days I've been having the same problem and now I know when I tell you how I feel I'm not going to lose you, the past few weeks we have gotten really close, at first I thought it was friendship kind of love but the more I thought about it and you I realised it wasn't friendship love it was love love like I've never known, and I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you and I thought you were 100% straight." Rita had tears in her eyes

"oh Rita" Connie brushed her hair way from her eyes and wiped the tears away "you know you could have told me you wouldn't have lost me, not even for a second, you've done more for me in the past few weeks than a lot of people have done for me in a lifetime, and I can't thank you enough of it, your amazing Rita Freeman and never forget that!"

"so now what Miss Beauchamp?"

"I don't know, what do you want to?" Connie said has she smiled at Rita

"right now, I want to kiss you" Rita said biting her lip

"I aint going to stop you"

Rita leaned in at the same time as Connie, their lips pressed together as hard as possible, Rita pulled away,

"are you sure this is what you want" Rita said with a concerned face

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life than I am right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

They leaned back in, Rita's hand was running through Connie's long chocolate hair, Connie pushed Rita back so she was laying on the sofa, Connie looked down at her biting her lip, "your one fine woman miss freeman" Rita couldn't say anything she was enjoying the moment, Connie was straddling Rita, her hair hung down, Rita pulled the ties on Connie's top to pull her closer so she could kiss her again, as Rita pulled the ties Connie's top came open to expose her bra, Connie didn't mind, Rita placed her hand either side of Connie's waist and worked her way up until eventually they were resting on Connie's bra, Connie sat up and pulled the rest of her top of that left her topless with only her bra on, she leant back down, kissing Rita's neck, Rita let out a little groan, Rita went to undo Connie's bra, Connie shot up,

"too soon?" Rita was concerned she pushed Connie to far

"I'm sorry, I want to but I just think we should wait before we go any further, if we can work without sex then sex can only make our relationship better, I'm sorry"

"I completely understand babe don't worry"

"do you want to stay tonight?" Connie hoped she would say yes

"I would but I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you" she knew that Connie would understand

"you sure?"

"yeah I'll just see you at work tomorrow!" Rita said whilst gathering her things

"you will my darling!" she followed Rita to the door

"good bye miss Beauchamp"

"good bye miss freeman"

Rita started to walk away "erm excuse me, I think you've forgot something"

Rita started to walk back, "oh yeah" Rita said with a smirk Connie grabbed Rita's coat collar and pulled her in, they only stopped kissing too come up for air, "I'll see you tomorrow boss"

"I'll see you tomorrow staff nurse freeman"

The next morning came, Rita was awake before Connie for a change so she sent her a cute message to wake up to 'morning sleeping beauty, hope you slept well I dreamed about you, I'll see you in work later sweet cheeks, R x'

Connie woke up to her alarm off her phone and saw the text message and smiled she decided to give a cute response 'morning, awe beauty that's sweet but you aint seen me without my make-up all I dreamt about was you, you'll see me at work no doubt about that! C x'

Connie and Rita arrived the same time parking next to each other, they decided they were not going to say anything until they felt it was right and at a time where things are less likely to go wrong, they said hello and went their separate ways to get ready for the shift, Rita had a smile on her face as she walked in, Dixie was in reception and noticed her, she followed Rita in to the locker room, she locked the door behind her,

"right you have a smile on your face for a reason so spill" Dixie was getting comfortable for the story ahead

"ok well I spoke to Connie last night and erm maybe a little more than talking went on" she smirked as she said the words

"oh my god no way, you've melted the ice queen how did this happen?"

"she saw me in the corridor and asked if I wanted to go to hers after the shift for a glass of wine because she needed to talk to me about something, when I go there she gave me this massive speech about love and how she had fallen for someone who was a woman and that she had only ever been in love with another woman once before, then she asked me what do I think she should do and I said tell her because she had nothing to lose then she said you're not getting this are you? I was really confused but then she told me I was the woman she is in love with and I was the only she couldn't lose and it just went from there"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! That's so adorable littlen I'm not even joking, so she does have a heart after all"

Connie walked into the locker room to hear cackling from both Rita and Dixie,

"I take it you told her babe?" Connie said laughing

"yeah sorry I kind of had to she's my best mate" Rita looked at Dixie looking uncomfortable

"no it fine I know you had to tell her that's why I came in here, I told Charlie"

"ok no worries as long as neither of them say anything were good"

"I won't say a word" Dixie said mimicking zipping her lips closed.

Both Rita and Connie felt like a weight had been lifted of their shoulders after telling someone

"dinner tonight I won't cook I was thinking Chinese and a film?"

"sounds good I will be at yours at 5;30?"

"okay baby sees you later"

Connie kissed Rita good bye and got on with her work

"bloody hell, you really defrosted the ice queen"

"haven't you got someone to rescue from a car or something?"

"probably but I want details from tonight okay?"

Dixie started to get her stuff together

"okay"

Rita walked out with Dixie and got back to work, as Rita walked out, Connie walked past, Connie winked at her and Rita just looked her up and down whilst biting her lip, she knew that she had make tonight special.


	5. Chapter 5

Rita went home and put her make-up on, Connie had never seen her with make up on before so it would be a good surprise, Rita looked amazing, Connie went home and did the exacts same.

Rita arrived at Connie's at 25past 5 so she was 5 minutes early but she didn't want to be late so she left earlier, she knocked on Connie's door dead on 5;30 Connie was waiting for her looking all beautiful with a low cut top and skinny jeans

"hello Mrs Beauchamp"

"hello staff nurse Freeman, come in"

They both stood and laughed until Connie pulled Rita in the door and pushed her up against the wall being all dominant Rita liked this side of Connie, they pushed their lips together, letting each other's tongues explore their mouth, they only came up for air, Rita followed Connie into the living room where, they decided what to order.

"Indian or Chinese babe "

"whatever you fancy princess other than me of course" Rita chuckled "just popping loo babe, I'll have whatever you're having"

"ok baby"

Rita looked in the mirror and started to cry, she couldn't understand what she was doing, she felt stupid and she couldn't understand why Connie liked her let alone love her, Connie was sexy, intelligent and amazing and she couldn't get her head around why Connie loved a plain jane like her, she wasn't anything special but still she cleared her eyes and walked out the room and sat next to Connie, Connie could tell something was not right with Rita.

"what's up babe and don't bother lying to me because I know when you're lying"

"I just don't get it"

"get what?"

"why you love me everything you could do so much better than me and you know it, your sexy, intelligent, amazing and perfect and I'm the complete opposite, I'm nothing special, I just don't get it" she started to cry again

"I love you Rita! Your perfect you are special! Your everything I ever wanted, I've got you and I'm never letting you go!"

"I love you too, can you promise me one thing?"

"anything baby"

"that you will never leave me, even when things get though and don't say they won't because we both know they will"

"I promise you, I will never leave even when it gets though"

"thank-you"

The doorbell went it was the food

They sat down to eat and it turned into a massive food fight with was not the best idea when you have to stubborn woman having a food fight. There was chicken and beef flying everywhere, Connie threw some chicken and it hit Rita in the chest and she fell to the sofa, Connie ran over and played the nurse

"now can you tell me where it hurts"

"my chest it really hurts help me doctor I think I'm dying and the only way you can save me is by kissing me"

Connie didn't know that Rita had a handful of sweet and sour chicken, she was ready to rub into Connie hair, Connie leant down to kiss Rita and as soon as their face came into contact Rita lifted her hand and rubbed the chicken into Connie's hair.

"not cool Rita" she laughed "you put it there you can get it out"

Connie dragged Rita to the bathroom and pointed at the shower "get it out now!"

"fine"

Rita sat washing Connie's hair, once Rita had finished Connie sat up and walked into her bedroom to dry her hair, Rita followed her and watched her get undressed and into her pjs, Rita couldn't help but stare at her girlfriends amazing figure, she couldn't believe she was with someone so perfect, she always knew she loved Connie but never more than that moment she was happy that Connie was confident with her now.

"wow!"

"wow what?"

"you, your just perfect" she bit her lip

"ha-ha very funny, you do make me laugh Rita, your amazing and perfect but I'm defiantly not!"

"what can I do to make you believe me?" Rita walked forward and put her hands on Connie's waist from behind and started to kiss her neck

"well don't stop that, that's helping a little"

"only a little?"

"maybe if you took my top of and then carry on"

"of course, anything to help of course"

Rita pulled Connie's top over her head leaving her completely topless, Rita placed her hands back on Connie's waist.

"erm excuse me?" Connie said with a smirk

"what princess?"

"why are your hand all the way down there?"

Connie grabbed Rita's hands and placed them on her breasts

"oh ok then no worries I can do that no problems" Rita smiled, she was happy that Connie was in that place

Connie spun around and pushed Rita back on the bed and straddled her but before she had a chance to do anything the doorbell rang

"for fuck sake" Connie screamed "whoever it is better have a good excuse"

Connie put her top on and went to the door

"MUM" Connie said really loudly hoping Rita would hear her and hide but Rita didn't


	6. Chapter 6

Rita got up and walked out the bedroom straight into Connie and her mum

"oh hello sorry I don't think we've met before in Rita"

"hello" Connie's mum was not impressed in the slightest

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow Connie, it was lovely to meet you"

"don't leave on my account" Connie's mum smirked with a sour face

"no its fine I've got things to do anyway"

"I'll walk you out"

Connie followed Rita to the door, Connie shut the middle door behind her, Connie's mum moved closer to the door so she could hear the conversation.

"I'm so sorry baby, I had no idea that she was going to just call by, she never does"

"its fine princess, we will just have to carry it on next time"

"I can promise you that!"

"good, have a good time won't you" Rita said laughing "right I'm going to go, you know I'm only a call away if you need me, I'll be straight round!"

"ok beauty thanks you, I love you"

"I love you too sexy"

Rita went and got in her car, Connie waited for Rita to be out of sight before she shut the door, she walked back into the room to her mum standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed with a really angry expression

"what?"

"after everything, Connie I forbid it"

"ok I have no idea what you're on about your going to have to be a bit clearer"

"that woman"

"what Rita?"

"yes Rita, I forbid you to see her"

"kind of hard when I work with her oh and the fact that I love her may be an issue"

"you can't love her Connie"

"why because she is a woman? Mum get over it I like girls and if you had excepted it a long time ago then it wouldn't be as difficult for you now, is there a purpose for you being in my flat? If not, I would like you too leave"

"fine but don't expect me to talk to you"

"I'm completely fine with that trust me, if you can't love me for who I am then I don't want you around"

"ok if that's the way you feel I'll go, bye"

"bye"

As soon as her mum left she rang Rita, Rita answered the phone to a sobbing Connie


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm on my way babe don't go anywhere"

Connie sat and continued to cry, Rita arrived and just let herself in, Connie was sat on her kitchen floor

"oh my god baby! What did she say?"

Connie could barely talk through crying "she said if I wanted to be with you then she won't talk to me"

"Oh baby, if you want your mum in your life then I completely understand we can just be best mates like the old times"

"NO that's never happening, if she can't except me for who I am then it's her loss I love you and nothing my mother will say will change that!" Connie said through the tears

"only if your sure baby, I don't want to come between you and your parents"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, you're the one thing that makes me happy and that helps me through shit I would be too embarrassed to tell anyone else, you're the one person who can make me truly smile, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not around you, being with you lets out the true Connie the one I've been wanting to let out for years but not had the guts too"

"awe baby, I'm glad I can help you I really am, you are my world and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that! I love you and no matter what anyone says or does will ever change that"

"good"

They both leaned in for a kiss, it was only a quick kiss, Rita got Connie up and put her to bed, just as Rita was walking out of the bedroom Connie said softly

"can you stay tonight, I can't be on my own right now, there are pjs in the bottom draw of the dresser"

"of course I will"

Rita got changed and got into bed, Connie snuggled into her looking so peaceful, Rita didn't want to go to sleep she just wanted to look at Connie all night, she looked to perfect and angelic just lying there hugging into Rita, whilst holding her hand, she was so in love with Connie she couldn't even put it into words.

The next morning came, Connie woke up to Rita playing with her hair staring into space, after Rita realised Connie had woken up, she looked down and said "good morning beautiful"

"good morning" Connie looked so content, all Connie did was smile for about 5 minuets

"what you smiling at?"

"you, I love the feeling of waking up next to you, I love it and I love you and I know I say it a lot I just want you to be sure, I will be telling you every day so you know that I love you"

"I'm sure I can handle that; I love you Miss Connie Beauchamp"

"I love you Miss Rita Freeman"

Rita got up and put the kettle on while Connie had a shower, Rita made breakfast for them both, Connie called Rita into the bathroom while she was in the shower and asked what time it was Rita replied

"7 babes"

"ok we have time then"

"time for what exactly?!" Rita said sounding concerned

"finish what we started yesterday?" Connie was inquisitive

"I'm sure I can do that"

Connie grabbed Rita and pulled her into the shower fully clothed, Connie pulled Rita in close, she placed her hands around Rita's waist, Connie pushed her lips hard against Rita's, Rita opened her mouth slightly to let Connie explore her mouth with her tongue. Rita pulled away

"what's up baby?" Connie felt like she had upset Rita

"are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you into anything you don't feel comfortable doing"

"babe, I would not have pulled you in here if I didn't want too, I love you and I want to do this, trust me"

"well that's okay then"

Rita picked Connie up and spun her around

"I'm not doing it in the shower though, come on!"

Rita got out of the shower and pulled Connie with her, they were both soaked from the whole sexy shower that Connie initiated, they walked about 3 steps before Connie jumped on Rita's back for a piggy back, Rita grabbed Connie's legs and held her until they got into the bedroom, Rita spun round and flung Connie on the bed completely naked Rita stood and stared at Connie laying on the bed looking seductive and inviting, Rita just bit her lip and Connie said in a very sexy voice

"what are you waiting for miss freeman, I'm all yours"

Rita pounced on Connie and kissed her neck, Connie let out a small groan of pleasure, Rita run her hands up and down the inside of Connie's thighs, Rita worked her way down until she was kissing Connie's nipples, Connie let out a loud groan, Rita looked up to see Connie's eyes shut enjoying the moment, Rita kept working he way down, she was kissing her thighs, she was working her way up to were Connie wanted her, Connie was enjoying the moment so much she was not looking at Rita, unaware of what Rita was doing she let out a small grown, then all of a sudden she felt Rita's fingers inside of her, she loved every minute of it, they both got what they wanted at that moment all of each other, Rita pulled out and kissed all of Connie's body until she reached her face and she kissed Connie, Connie rolled Rita over and pulled the wet clothes of her and kissed Rita all over, she was not like Rita Connie just went for it, she let her tongue explore Rita, Rita closer her eyes and the pleasure she was getting caused her to arch her back, Rita was so wet, she slipped her fingers into Rita, Rita screamed "faster! Faster!" Connie was too happy to oblige to Rita's request, she pulled out and pulled herself up to Rita's face, she pushed her lips hard against Rita's, Connie glanced over at the clock, they had 5 minutes to get ready and get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at work 10 minutes late, Connie was never late so everyone was very suspicious of it, Rita was always late so no one batted an eye lid, Rita walked in first and stood at the reception having a conversation with noel, Connie walked in a few moments later, she smiled at Rita "late again?"

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, I was distracted by something" Rita said with a smirk on her face

"Right well I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again!"

"I will try not to be but I can't promise owt" Rita said biting her lip

Connie had a slight smile on her face and made her way to her office

Rita turned and finished her conversation with Noel.

"wonder what had put her in such a good mood I aint complaining don't get me wrong but whatever or whoever it is need to keep it up" Noel said curiously

Dixie was walking past

"I'm pretty sure I know what's going on with her, and I'm also pretty sure the person aint going to stop"

Rita kicked Dixie "well I'm happy for her and if it gets her off my back then I hope they will NEVER stop!" Rita chuckled

Dixie had to get back to work as she left she whispered in Rita's ear "keep up the good work"

Rita whispered back "I intend to!"

Because Rita wasn't expecting to stay at Connie's she had no clothes apart from the ones she wore yesterday but they were dripping wet on Connie's bedroom floor, nobody had noticed she was wearing Connie's clothes she waked into the break room to change into her uniform, Cal was sitting in there, "don't mind me, just need to get changed, no peaking" Rita was laughing, Cal turned around facing away from Rita, "what do you think has put Mr B in such a good mood then? I've herd 2 rumours 1 being that she's got someone but I also herd that it aint a bloke, I could never imagine Mrs B with a woman so I've come to the conclusion she's got a new toy boy with a very high sex drive"

Rita just though to herself 'I can imagine her with a woman it was fucking amazing'

She shut her locker and Cal turned around "I've heard that but remember there was that rumour buzzing around a few months ago about her being bisexual, so I don't know but I have a gut feeling it's a woman"

"you're her best mate surely she has told you something, anything, I won't tell anyone I promise!"

"I haven't spoken to her today so nope I have no idea"

Rita walked out the break room to everyone staring at her, she knew it wasn't because Connie told everyone because she would have herd by now

"Okay so you're all looking at me for a reason, would someone care to enlighten me?"

Robyn spoke, "we've all noticed that Mrs B is in a particularly good mood and as you're her new bestie and everything we were hoping you have some sort of explanation for her behaviour?"

"oh my! I have only spoke to her when she let me off being late this morning!"

"well can you go see? Were all kinda worried about her."

"fine."

Rita made her way to Connie's office with a smirk on her face, she knocked on Connie's office door, everyone was watching her.

"come in" she sounded ecstatic

Rita walked in and shut the door behind her so no one could hear

"well my darling you have defiantly made an impression on everyone, being in a good mood has got everyone worried about you," Rita chuckled, "they have sent me in here to find out what's wrong with you!"

"well there is nothing wrong with me other than feeling like I have swimming pool in pants" Connie bit her lip

Rita just chuckled

"well I'm sure I can sort that out, meet me in the on call room in 10 minutes?"

"ill see you there!"

Rita kissed he goodbye and left her office

Connie left her office to meet Rita in the on call room, before going into the room, she looked around to see if anyone was around, she got there before Rita, she text her to tell her she was there she got a reply almost instantly 'ok baby I'm on my way up now, I love you R x'

Connie was just about to reply when Rita walked in, she looked at Connie lying on the bed, she bit her lip, took her top off and jumped on Connie. Connie couldn't believe what she was doing, but she was happy so the thought passed, before Rita could do anything someone knocked on the door, she rushed to put her top back on and Connie sorted herself out and they pretended to be having a meeting, Connie shouted "come in"

Robyn entered the room "oh sorry I didn't realise it was you Mrs Beauchamp, I was looking for lily, any ideas where she could be?"

"no idea Robyn sorry"

"ok thanks, sorry for intruding"

"it's cool" Rita pipped up at the back of the room

Robyn walked out the room, Connie looked at Rita "SHIT"

"what?"

"was your hair like that when Robyn was in here?"

"I aint touched it why?"

"go look in the mirror"

Rita walked to the mirror "shit" there was Connie's lip stick on her neck "do you think she saw?"

"it's pretty hard to miss babe, that's it the secretes out" Connie looked depressed and upset, she was sitting on the end of the bed, Rita went and sat down next to her and put her hand on Connie's thigh "everything will be fine baby, we don't have to prove ourselves to anyone ever, were stronger than ever and it's going to take more than a few pathetic people to stop loving you, you the one Connie I know that's cheesy but it's true, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't"

"I don't care who knows, I love you, I want the whole world to know"

"let's focus on the smaller population first" Rita giggles moving the hair out of Connie's eyes


	9. Chapter 9

Connie left and went to her office on the way she saw Robyn talking to Cal and Lofty, they were laughing at something, she didn't care if it was about her and Rita, she was loved up, she couldn't care less!

Connie was in her office, rita was looking at some files at the nurse's station, she was Connies mum, she tried to hide but it didn't work, out of nowhere Connie's mum looked over at Rita and said quite calmly "hello whore"

Rita could feel everyone's eyes down the back of her neck she replied calmly "nice to see you again"

Connie's mum marched into her office, Connie was so surprised to see her after what she had said in her apartment that night

"what can I do for you?"

"I think you know"

"I don't or I wouldn't have asked"

By this point a crowed had formed outside Connie's door

"that whore, I know you're still sleeping with her, don't even try and deny it"

"I wasn't going to deny it I love her and her name is Rita by the way not whore, she is the love of my life and am going to spend the rest of my life with her, she's the one"

At this point the crowd outside her office was no longer giggly it was shocked, Robyn was the only one not shocked, she was happy for them both.

"oh so you're going to spend the rest of your life with her even if your parents forbid it?"

"mum in 41, I don't need your approval anymore, the only one who's got anything to loose is you and you've just lost it"

The crowed could here footsteps to the door so they all began to look busy, Connie's mum stormed out her office and looked back at Connie who was smiling "I hope you too are very happy together"

"we are don't worry"

Rita was discreetly looking over at Connie, she was at the nurse's station, Connie walked over to her, Rita stood up straight and faced Connie, Connie grabbed her waist and pulled her in close, Connie pushed her lips hard against Rita's in front of everyone, they both pulled away, they looked at each other and laughed

"you've got some bolloks Queen B"

"and there all yours babe" they continued to laugh.

Everyone was staring with their jaws on the floor no one could believe it, Connie and Rita, the two people no one would ever put together are together.

"well at least we know what all the wink and staring at each other was about" Cal shouted

"oh my, I can't believe they all noticed" Rita laughed with Connie

"right you all have patients to attend to so do what the public are paying you for go cure sick people" Rita bellowed at the nurses

Everyone got back to what they were doing including Rita and Connie, throughout the day Connie and Rita got bombarded with questions but mainly Rita on how she melted the ice queen her answer was simple, love.


	10. Chapter 10

After the shift had finished Rita went into the locker room to get changed she left the locker room the same time Connie left her office, Connie saw Rita and waited for her to catch up with her

"well hello there gorgeous" Rita chuckled grabbing Connie's hand

Connie held Rita's hand tight, everyone was staring at them as they walked out hand in hand, they were all still in shock over today's events, they walked out and got into separate cars and made their way to their own homes, Rita was going to stay at Connie's so she had to get some clothes for tomorrow, Rita grabbed some stuff and jumped back into the car and checked her phone before she drove off, Connie had text her 'jumping in the shower baby, I'll leave the door on the latch just let yourself in when you get here, come join me If you want? I love you, C X'

'oh can I now? Well I'm just leaving mine baby so I'll be in your shower before you know it, I love you R X'

When Rita got to Connie's she let herself in dumped her stuff on the floor and made her way to the bathroom, she opened the door to see Connie lying on the floor in the shower unconscious, with blood all over the bottom of the bath, as soon as Rita saw the blood she rang for an ambulance, she covered Connie in towel and held her until the ambulance came, it was Dixie and Ian, Ian got to work on Connie and Dixie just held Rita who was unable to stop crying.

Connie came round in the ambulance, Dixie sat her up so Rita could get her respectable, "don't cry baby I'll be fine, tough as old boots me" Connie said with a chuckle

"it's all my fault" Rita sad through the tears

"no its not baby how can it possibly be your fault, you weren't there its be being clumsy, you know what I'm like"

"but if I had been there then I could have stopped it, I should have just listen to you and got up earlier and gone back to mine in the morning"

"what's done is done nothing we can do about it now, aye aye stop crying, I know I look awful but not that bad surly"

They both laughed and it lifted the mood, the pulled up outside the hospital and wheeled Connie in

"this is Connie Beauchamp, 41, fell whilst in the shower, unconscious at the scene regained consciousness in the ambulance sats and BP are normal blood pressure raised"

"thank-you Dixie"

"it's my job Mrs B, it's what I do, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of zo, ill check on you later, I take it you aint going anywhere so I'll see you later littlen"

"thank you Dix, I'll see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe was buzzing around Connie getting frustrated with her, Connie was telling her what tests she needed and what the next actions should be.

"you know Connie it would be a lot easier for me to do my job if you were quite, I know you know what's going on but you have to trust me, I will give you the best care possible, your one of us remember, we do everything for one of our own"

"sorry zo, I'm so used to be where you are not in this position, ill shut up now"

10 minutes later Zoë saw Rita getting some coffee.

"hey" she said with a glum tone which automatically worried Rita

"what's up, what's happened, is she ok, I popped out for a moment, what's happening?"

"nothing she absolutely fine, she's just cracked her head that's all she needs a few stiches and she'll be fine we need to keep her in for observation but that's just natural practice"

Rita let out a sigh of relief "so she's going to be ok?"

"absolutely, I have had an idea though"

"and what would that be?"

"why don't you give grace a call? Just let her know what's going on and see if she wants to come over? Connie aint going to be back a work for a while so they can spend some quality time?

"there would be a problem with that"

"what?"

"she doesn't know about me, I mean she knows me when she was here we got on great but she doesn't know about me and Connie or anything and I thin Connie should tell her not me"

"just tell he your best mates until Connie feels like she can tell her"

Zoe wrote Graces number down on a bit of tissue

"just give her a call it ant hurt"

Rita went outside and dialled the number but stared at her phone before pressing call wandering if it's the right thing to do, eventually she pressed call

"hello?" Grace answered

"hey grace its Rita I don't know if you remember me I work with your mum?"

"oh yeah hey Rita what's going on?"

"well it's your mum she fell in the shower she's in the hospital, it's nothing serious only a few stiches, I just though because she isn't going to be back at work for a while maybe you could come over and keep her company while she's home?"

"oh my god erm ok yeah can you talk to my dad and tell him what you just told me?"

"yeah sure put him on" Rita was really nervous; Sam knew Connie better than anyone so surly he would know there was something about her

"hey Rita"

"alright Sam, Connie fell and cut her head open so she can't come back to work for a while so I thought it would be nice if grace come kept her company whilst she's at home?"

"yeah that should be fine, I'll get grace on the next flight, will you pick her up from the airport?"

"yeah that's fine, get grace to text me what time she is landing and I'll be there"

"ok take care"

"you too"

An hour later Rita got a text from Grace 'just about to get on my plane I'll be landing at 8, see you soon, Gracie X', Rita replied 'ok babe, I'll see you at 8, stay safe, Rita X'

It was half 7, Rita was getting all her stuff together to go to the airport

"where you off then?"

"I need to go get some stuff for us, you're in here for 3 days which means I am to and I need a change of clothes" Rita kissed Connie on the forehead and left the room

Rita jumped in the car and made her way to the airport, when she got there she parked up and made her way to the arrivals and started to look for Grace, she saw her collecting her bags.

"Gracie" Rita shouted

Grace started to make her way over she dropped her bags and gave Rita a massive hug and began to cry.

"aye aye now your mums fine, when I left her she was playing candy crush"

"thank you for calling me"

"it's ok babe come on let's get to the hospital, I haven't told you mum your coming over so it will be a nice surprise"

They belted up and made their way to the hospital, they got to the hospital and made their way to Connie's room, Grace hid behind Rita, she opened the door and walked in.

"I don't see any bags? What you done you've got that look on your face?"

"well I didn't bring any bags but I brought a little girl that missed you"


	12. Chapter 12

Connie's face lit up, she hugged grace for 10 minutes not wanting to let her go, when she finally let her go she said

"I've missed you so much sweetheart, thank you so much Rita I don't know how I could ever thank you enough, but I have some idea" she had a smirk on her face and just from her facial expression Rita knew what she meant

"not in front of the child now dear, maybe you should tell her what's going on first? Before making any more comments like that?"

"oh so you hadn't told her I thought you had, okay…"

Before Connie could finish her sentence Grace butted in "tell me what I'm not a child anymore I don't need protecting"

"erm ok well darling, at your age I think your old enough to understand and process the information I'm about to tell you but if you don't like it tell me yeah?"

"yeah ok spit it out don't sugar coat it"

"I'm a lesbian and me and Rita have been seeing each other for 6 months" Grace's face just dropped

When grace managed to pick her mouth up off the floor she pulled Rita next to the Connie's bed were she was sitting, she pulled them both in and hugged them both when she released them she gave a little speech

"mum I know we haven't always got on and that sometimes we don't speak for days but that doesn't mean I don't like to know what's going on and although you made that very sensitive speech I already knew, grandma rang me and told me she was being really bitchy about it but I couldn't stop smiling I was just so happy for you too, I really like you Rita your lovely and I can see you make my mum happy so welcome to the family, you're going to hate it at times but you'll love it mostly and mum I am happy for you, I really am, our cute little family"

"I'm going to kill my bloody mother, she had no right to do that! That's really pissed me off where is my fucking phone"

"mum calm down its fine"

"it's not grace she had no right to do that it's not her story to tell, Rita pass me my phone please"

"no because you'll say something you'll regret, I'm saving you, just calm down, think of happy things, think of it this way, if your mum hadn't of told grace and she came over here and you told her and she hated it and wanted to go home, you'd be heartbroken, at least grace had time to think about it when she was with her dad"

"true, I'm sorry for swearing baby, your grandma just winds me up sometimes"

"it's cool mum I know the feeling, she's been on at me to tell dad that I hate his girlfriend, and I don't but she does"

"see what I mean Rita it's not person she doesn't like any one" Connie chuckled


	13. Chapter 13

A few days past and Connie was out of hospital, Rita and Grace picked her up, they took her home, Rita said she would get her bags so Connie went straight in and flopped on the sofa, she turned the tv on and she was flicking through the channels, "nothing but come dine with me or Jeremy Kyle the joys of being home at 4 o'clock aye"

"yeah get used to it queen B, you've got a month of it"

"I know it's great" she turned the tv off and threw the remote on the table and tuned around resting her chin on the back of the sofa and watched Rita and Grace unpack the shopping they did earlier with a smile on her face,

"what up with your face?"

"what do you mean?"

"well there is a smile on it mum? Your scaring me are you feeling ok?"

"cheeky, yeah I'm feeling fine, I'm just happy that's all"

"well queen B we are here for darling, what do you fancy for dinner, your choice?" Rita loved that Connie felt so happy that her and grace got on.

Grace went and sat down next to her mum and whispered in my ear "fish and chips mum, fish and chips"

"I was going to say that any way babe, Rita its fish and chips night"

"ok baby, I'll go down the shop later"

After they had eaten their dinner Connie said she wanted to go for a drink in the local, they all got their coats on and got in the car, when they got to the pub they walked in and everyone stared at them, it was the first time people had seen them out together as a couple not as best friends, everyone was excited to see grace, it was the first visit back for a year, they went to the bar while grace was sitting with Charlie and Zoe, they got their drinks and sat at Charlie and Zoe's table.


	14. Chapter 14

"congratulations dykes, Grace your coming home with me, this isn't the right environment for you to be brought up in"

"No grandma, I'm staying here, you may not like mum's decision to marry Rita but I do, I love Rita she's the best step-mum I could have wished for, I'm happy for them, they are the cutest couple and I'm proud to call them my mums whether your proud to call mum your daughter I don't care, I love my mum and I love Rita and if you don't like them then please leave me alone from now on, I can't be in the wrong environment"

"Grace don't be like that just because I don't agree with you mothers life choice doesn't mean I don't love you"

"goodbye grandma"

Connie's mum turned around and walked out.

Grace turned around and faced Connie and Rita, there was shock all over their faces

"you didn't have to do that Grace, were big girls we can fight our own battles"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to she has started to control my life and telling what I can and can't do, who I can and can't like and I'm fed up of it, she's done controlling me now"

"as long as you did if for your own reasons and not because of me and your mum sweetie"


	15. Chapter 15

They had a drink with everyone then left and went home, grace went straight to bed and the two ladies sat on the sofa and had a celebratory glass of wine, they were snuggled up on the sofa in silence, Rita broke the silence.

"Connie"

"yes FIANCE?" Connie sounded so happy to say the word fiancé which made Rita feel a little bad

"can I be completely honest with you?"

"of course baby, what's up?"

"I want a baby, I want someone to call me mum and I want to be the one someone runs to when they are upset"

Connie shot up out of Rita's arms

"what's brought this on?"

"today, seeing you and grace together it just made me realise that I will never have that and I thought you should know before we make any plans for the wedding"

"okay so erm, is this a breaker for you?"

"I don't know all I know is that I want what you and grace have and knowing that I might never have that kills me"

"let's do it"

"you're not just saying that are you?"

"no a baby is a big thing Rita if I didn't want to you know I would tell you"

"you do realise that means sleepless nights, nappies, and time off work for both of us"

"meh I've done it all before I can do it all again"

"we've just got engaged and agreed to have a baby in the matter of a few hours" Rita chuckled

"well what can I say you bring the niceness out of me"

Connie went for a shower, Rita sat in the living room smiling to herself, finally she had everything she wanted as a little girl, good job, getting married and children, she couldn't have been happier if she tried, she got up and walked into the bathroom and just sat and looked at Connie with a stupid smile on her face

"why you smiling like a twat?"

"one I aint smiling like a twat and two because I can feel my life slowly coming together the way I want it too"


	16. Chapter 16

"well then I suppose I can let you off smiling like that of you do one thing?"

"and what that?"

"strip and join me"

Rita rushed to get undressed, she jumped into the shower with Connie, she pulled Rita in by her waist and pushed her lips against hers as hard as she could, Rita's hand was running up and down Connie's back, she stopped and rested her hands on Connie bum, she spun Connie round so she had her back to her, she started to kiss Connie's neck, she was snaking her hands all over Connie's body they stopped on her stomach but only for a second they moved down slowly so she was teasing Connie, Rita teased her clit which made Connie knees go weak, she fell back into Rita, Rita didn't stop she knew Connie didn't want her to, Connie let out a small groan of pleasure, Rita spun her back around and kissed her as hard as she could, she grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her out of the shower and into the bedroom where grace was less likely to catch them, she pushed Connie on to the bed and crawled up until she was sitting on her face facing backwards so she was looking at Connie's perfect boobs, Rita was trying to stay quite so she didn't wake grace and so they didn't have to have the awkward conversation, as much as she tried she couldn't stay quite so she laid on top of Connie, Connie carried on licking Rita and teasing her with her fingers Rita started to do the same, there was more passion that night than there had been in their whole relationship, Connie didn't know what made Rita become dominant she liked it Connie started to arch her back and to surprise Connie, Rita put 2 fingers inside her and was not going slow, she got off Connie and laid between her legs, Connie's head was buried in a pillow, an effort to stop her screaming but it didn't work, Rita lifted her spare hand to Connie mouth to cover it and to try and make her quite, they herd footstep on the landing Rita shot up and laid next to Connie, both the ladies pretended to be asleep, they herd the bathroom light be turned off, they knew they were safe to carry on, Rita jumped back on top of Connie, there was something about nearly being caught that made the women more exited, Rita pushed her lips hard against Connie's, there was so much passion in that 1 kiss, just as Rita was about to get back in between Connie's legs, Connie started to laugh.

"what you laughing at?"

"I feel like a teenager again, scared of getting caught I like it" she bit her lip

"well let's do something to get caught for" she was snaking her hands on Connie's stomach, she was still laughing.

She continued to laugh until she felt Rita inside her again then she groaned very loudly, they both loved the excitement of getting caught but neither of them knew how they would deal with it if they did, but they were about to find out, Grace walked into their bedroom holding her teddy, she dropped it and just stared, Rita got of Connie and just laid there in shock looking up at the ceiling, Grace picked up her teddy and went back to bed, Connie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she decided to go to sleep an deal with it in the morning both her and Rita had the day off.


	17. Chapter 17

Connie always woke up before Rita but today Rita was up before her, she got up put some clothes on and went into Gracie's room but she wasn't there, she went down stairs they were not there either she looked all over the house they weren't in and Rita's car had gone, she text Rita 'morning beauty, 1-how are you out of bed before lunch time and 2- where is my daughter? I love you C x'

she got one back nearly instantly 'morning sleeping beauty, you're a cheeky fucker, and were out shopping and we didn't want to wake you so got back to bed, relax do whatever we are going to be another few hours still so enjoy the quiet, I love you R x'

2 hours later the girls arrived home, Connie was in the bath, Rita had just brought the most amazing engagement ring for Connie so the girls sat on the sofa and waited for Connie to get out the bath and come down stairs, 10 minutes later Connie came walking down the stairs "I didn't hear you get back"

"we tried to be quite in case you were sleeping babe" Rita smiled and pointed over the island in the kitchen

"tiffany? Why is there a tiffany bag? Rita what have you done?"

"I've bought you a present"

Connie opened the bag and retrieved the box that was inside, she opened the box and began to cry

"I can't be the only one with an engagement ring"

"it's gorgeous baby! It must of cost you a fortune"

"don't you worry about the money, Gracie helped me choose it, she said you would like that one the best so I bought it and we have I have the next week of work!"

"why?" Connie looked scared

"we might need to go shopping baby"

"why?"

"because we are re-decorating graces room, oh and when Gracie goes home were going to Paris for the week end"

"okay for 1- why are we decorating your room? And 2- PARIS!" Connie had been to Paris loads already but it was with Sam so she didn't enjoy it but now she was going with Rita she finally going to most Romantic city with the most romantic woman

"well, Gracie is going to be coming over and before you say anything I've spoken to Sam and he said it's cool, and yes Paris 5* hotel, got us a reservation at a 2 Michelin star restaurant"

"well ok then Grace go grab our coats looks like were going shopping" grace left the room "baby, where has all this money come from?" Connie didn't want Rita to be spending all this money because Connie always paid for things

"well my gran dies 8 years ago and I never spent my inheritance because it never felt right and that I would only be wasting it but now im spending it on my 2 favourite people and I still have loads left"

"how come you never told me?"

"never seemed relevant"

"ok as long as you sure"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't baby!"

They got into Rita's car and made their way to B&Q, they got the paint and made their way home, in Rita's car, Connie was driving, hello by Adele came on the radio, Rita and grace sung a loud as they could, Connie was so embarrassed so she sped up and go home as quick as the car would let her.

When they got home they all rushed to get their scruffy clothes on to start painting, they cleared Graces bedroom into the landing, you could not love for furniture, they started to paint, they wrote their names on the walls and good dates to remember then painted over them, 4 hours later they had finally finished and went downstairs for a cup of tea, Graces phone lit up and so did her face, Rita looked over at grace then at Connie and nudged her.

"oooo Gracie got a boyfriend" Connie said whilst Rita laughed

"no, boys make me puke"

"oooo Gracie got a girlfriend" Rita said whilst Connie laughed

"again wrong, can I go upstairs I need to facetime someone"

"yeah go on, dinner will be about an hour"

"ok thank you for today mummy's I had fun"


End file.
